Tristeza Interna
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Por que me causaba tristeza ver a padre e hija convivir con felicidad, y nadie sabia la razon...


Prontoooo! Como estan? Bien? Espero que si! Aquí les dejo mi primer TxG! Espero que les guste! ^^

**los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **_(por desgracia u.u)_

* * *

_**Pov Gwen**_

Hoy lunes en la mañana, comienza un nuevo día, veo que mi esposo, Trent, ya se levanto y se ducha rápidamente, yo como siempre le grito:

— ¡buenos días, cariño! —

Y al oír su "buenos días, linda" me retiro a despertar a la luz de mi vida, la persona que me ha hecho feliz y a la vez triste desde su nacimiento, mi pequeña hija Emily. Entro a su habitación color verde "tal vez herencia de su padre" pienso con pesadez.

—Emi, despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela— le digo levemente, a lo que ella con molestia en su carita me responde.

—pero mami, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy— me dice cubriéndose más con la sabana.

—Sabes que tienes que ir, si no papa se pondrá triste, ya que no tendrás nada que contarle cuando regrese del trabajo—ahh, esa nunca falla, Emily es la consentida de papa, para ella sería un crimen hacerlo entristecer.

—mmm, es cierto mami, no quiero que papi este triste, ¿me ayudas a cambiarme? — me pregunta con carita y ojitos tiernos.

Yo como soy tan débil ante esa carita, acepto y la ayudo, cuando termino bajamos juntas a la cocina para que pueda hacer el desayuno. Preparo hot cakes y un poco de jugo de naranja, nada difícil, Emily come tranquilamente, mientras vigilo que la diablilla no tome sin permiso un chocolate para llevárselo a la escuela, como hizo la semana pasada. Después empiezo a oír pisadas que vienen desde arriba y descubro que Trent ya está listo para ir a trabajar a la disquera, llega a la cocina, me da un dulce beso en los labios, y después llega el gesto que tanto dolor me causa:

—buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo esta mi hijita favorita? — saluda a Emily, con felicidad.

— ¡muy bien papi! ¡Buenos días! —le regresa el saludo de la misma forma y lo abraza con calidez, a lo cual casi se me sale una lagrima, pero no de felicidad.

Trent se sienta y le sirvo el desayuno, come tranquilamente mientras todos conversamos de cosas triviales. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, ellos se despiden de mí, para después irse, Trent al trabajo y Emily a la escuela, y como siempre yo me quedo sola para hacer el quehacer del hogar.

* * *

Ya son las 3:25, y yo me encuentro sacudiendo la sala, Emily hace dos horas que volvió de la escuela, en estos momentos está haciendo la tarea, aunque cada 5 minutos voy a revisar si acaso está haciendo otra cosa, ahora sacudo las fotos familiares, aunque como es costumbre, las observo envés de sacudirlas.

Ahí está una en la que salimos Trent y yo a los dieciséis años, sentados bajo un árbol tomados de las manos, que buenos tiempos, cuando él era un guitarrista callejero y yo una gótica aspirante a artista. Veo la siguiente foto, mi boda con Trent, rio levemente al recordar cómo me pidió matrimonio, nunca pude olvidar como llego a mi casa, todo sucio y sin pantalones (nunca supe, ni quise saber porque llego así), con una cajita, dispuesto a pedir mi mano.

Sigo viendo fotos, Trent y yo en la casa que compramos, yo pintando un parque, el usando un suéter lleno de números nueve etc., estaba tan feliz de recordar esos grandes momentos, hasta que me tope con la foto que mas odiaba, éramos yo y _el_, mi _mejor amigo_, mi _ex – novio _de la adolescencia, odiaba esa foto, la odiaba con todo mi ser, en más de una ocasión le propuse a Trent tirarla, o simplemente sacarla de la pared, el nunca acepto, él creía que la razón por la cual no me gustaba esa foto era por nuestro anterior noviazgo, y que por eso yo me sentía incomoda, aun después de haber quedado como amigos de nuevo, así que me respondía que a él no le importaba, y que a mí tampoco me importara, que eso era pasado y que nosotros éramos el presente, _sin tan solo el supiera…._

Veo las fotos que le siguen y empiezo a sentir que lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, ahí estoy yo embarazada de Emily, con Trent, mi madre y mi hermano alado de mi, Trent se veía tan radiante en esa foto, en cambio yo…sonreía, pero mis ojos tenían un aura de tristeza, en la siguiente estamos Trent y yo cargando a Emily recién nacida, después yo dándole de comer a Emily, Trent tocando la guitarra y Emily riendo, el primer día de escuela de Emily, Trent jugando a las princesas con Emily, Trent cargando a Emily muy sonriente en el día del padre, la mayoría eran imágenes de Trent y Emily, para estos momentos yo ya me encontraba llorando amargamente, tantas imágenes de felicidad entre ellos me producían un dolor inmenso, ver a Trent tan dedicado y feliz con ella cada día, me causaba culpa y tristeza que escondía dentro de mí.

Después escucho pasos detrás de mí, me volteo secándome rápidamente las lágrimas y la veo, a mi pequeña hija parada detrás de mí con una carita de confusión.

—mami ¿Por qué lloras? ¿hice algo malo? —pregunta con inocencia, mirándome con esos ojitos negros, que tanto me alegre que heredara.

—No cariño—respondí acariciando su cabello negro y sedoso— tú no has hecho absolutamente nada, lo que pasa es que recordé el final de una de mis películas favoritas, el final es muy triste y por eso llore, no te preocupes— le miento, ella no tiene porque sufrir por algo en lo que no tiene la culpa

—ohh, entonces ¿puedes jugar conmigo a las princesitas?, es que papi aun no llega y quiero jugar ahora—me pide infantilmente.

—claro Emi, anda sube y prepara todo, yo te alcanzo cuando termine de sacudir ¿sale? —acepto, nada me gusta más que convivir con mi hija.

— ¡sí! — se alegra y sale corriendo al segundo piso.

Yo al momento en el que se va vuelvo a mi tristeza interna, la tristeza que llevo en el corazón desde que supe que Emily venia en camino, el dolor que regresa cada vez que veo a Trent convivir con Emily, cuando lo veo mimarla, o cuando ella le dice _papi, _y la razón por la cual me siento así es tan, pero tan simple:

Yo sé, y solo yo sé, que Emily es hija de Duncan.

* * *

Y bien? Sii creo que ando medio emo ._.

Bueno, hace mucho que quería hacer un fic de este tipo y ahora que la inspiración llego a mi, lo pude escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Bye :)


End file.
